Ganon
Ganon (ガノン ''Ganon) est l'antagoniste le plus récurrent de la série ''Zelda. Il s'agit de la forme bestiale de Ganondorf. Début de la légende Ocarina of Time left|170pxGanon apparaît d'abord sous sa forme humaine, Ganondorf. Il s'agit du roi du peuple Gerudo. Il fait semblant de prêter allégeance au roi d'Hyrule pour obtenir la Triforce ; la princesse Zelda, qui a fait un rêve, se méfie de lui et demande l'aide de Link pour contrecarrer ses plans. A la fin de sa quête, Link affronte Ganondorf et le vainc. Ganondorf provoque l'effondrement de son château pour piéger Link et Zelda mais ils parviennent à s'échapper. Ganondorf survit lui aussi et utilise le pouvoir de la Triforce de la Force pour se transformer en un monstre, Ganon. Combat : Ganon (Ocarina of Time) Timeline de la défaite A Link to the Past 100px|left''Ganondorf est un des nombreux aventuriers s'étant rendu en Terre d'Or pour obtenir la Triforce. Il y fait le vœu de contrôler cette terre sacrée qui se transforme alors en monde des Ténèbres tandis que lui-même se transforme en monstre, Ganon. Ganon attaque alors Hyrule avec un armée de monstres dans le but de contrôler right|100px|Un autre artwork de Ganonle monde de la Lumière. Il est cependant vaincu et enfermé dans le Monde des Ténèbres par les sept sages (ce qui correspond en fait, plus ou moins, au déroulement d'Ocarina of Time''). Des années plus tard, le sorcier Agahnim trahit le roi d'Hyrule et prend le contrôle du pays. Il cherche ensuite à libérer Ganon de son emprisonnement. Link affronte Agahnim dans le château d'Hyrule mais le sorcier parvient à l'enfermer dans le Monde des Ténèbres. Link part alors en direction de la tour de Ganon où il bat finalement le sorcier. Il vainc ensuite Ganon dans la Pyramide à l'aide des flèches d'Argent. La Terre d'Or reprend alors son apparence d'origine et Link utilise la Triforce pour effacer les méfaits de Ganon. Combat : Ganon (A Link to the Past) A Link Between Worlds left|150pxGanon a un rôle assez secondaire dans cet opus. Durant les premiers évènements du jeu, Link doit se rendre dans le château d'Hyrule où se trouvent des fresques, contant la légende d'Hyrule (impliquant Ganon, Link et Zelda d'A Link to the Past). Yuga, qui est en fait son serviteur, transforme les sept Sages en tableaux afin d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour ressusciter Ganon. Link tente sans succès d'empêcher Yuga de capturer Célès, puis il part en quête des pendentifs lui permettant d'entrer en possession de l'épée de Légende dans les bois Perdus. 155px|rightIl sort l'arme de son piédestal, puis retrouve Sahasrahla devant la barrière magique autour du château d'Hyrule. Le héros détruit la barrière grâce à l'épée de légende, puis s'engage dans le château. Au sommet, il retrouve et affronte Yuga, qui, vaincu, se rend au château de Lorule avec les tableaux des sept Sages. Link le suit mais arrive trop tard : grâce au pouvoir des Sages, Yuga ressuscite Ganon, qui possède la Triforce de la Force tant convoitée, et fusionne avec lui avant d'attaquer Link. Ce dernier est sauvé de justesse par Hilda qui le téléporte à l'extérieur du château, qu'elle entoure d'une barrière magique afin d'empêcher quiconque d'y accéder tandis qu'elle reste à l'intérieur pour tenter de contenir l'ennemi. Après que Link a libéré les sept Sages dans les sept donjons de Lorule, Hilda lui dit qu'elle ne peut plus contenir Yuga, et qu'il doit se rendre au plus vite au château de Lorule. Là, elle rompt la barrière. Link s'engage dans le château et affronte Yuga-Ganon. Il vainc le monstre grâce à arc de Lumière et Ganon et Yuga sont bannis. Oracles 100px|leftDans le but de ressusciter Ganon, Koume et Kotake sèment la panique à Labrynna et Holodrum et capturent la princesse Zelda, qu'elles comptent sacrifier. Link arrive à temps pour les en empêcher, mais les deux sorcières sacrifient alors leurs propres vies pour faire revivre leur maître. Combat : Ganon (Oracles) D'après Hyrule Historia, Link et Ganon des Oracles sont les mêmes que dans A Link to the Past. Link's Awakening Dans Link's Awakening, l'une des apparences du boss final est celle de Ganon, mais ce n'est pas lui. The Legend of Zelda leftGanon envahit Hyrule, dérobe la Triforce de la Force, emprisonne la princesse Zelda, et tente de retrouver la Triforce de la Sagesse. Il est vaincu par Link, grâce aux flèches d'Argent. Combat : Ganon (The Legend of Zelda). The Adventure of Link 100px|leftGanon n'apparaît pas dans ce jeu mais ses sbires essaient de le ressusciter. Il apparaît sur l'écran de Game Over. Timeline de Link enfant Twilight Princess Ganondorf utilise Zelda pour vaincre Link. Il échoue et prend alors la forme de Ganon : Ganon est capable de se téléporter à l'aide de portails et d'écraser Link de tout son poids. Fou furieux, il attaque sans retenue et détruit la salle du trône où ils se battent. Il conserve le même point faible que quand il est humain : sa cicatrice. Link parvient à le battre sous sa forme de loup. Il reprend sa forme humaine pour la suite du combat. Combat : Ganon, Créature Maléfique Four Swords Adventures Au départ, Link ne sait pas que son principal ennemi est Ganon; Il le découvre dans les bois Perdus. Il en apprend plus dans le désert du Doute. Ganondorf a été banni de la tribu Gerudo en enfreignant leur loi, quand il s'est rendu dans leur pyramide pour voler le Trident. Il s'est alors transformé en Ganon. Link l'affronte après avoir vaincu Vaati. Ganon est ensuite scellé dans l'épée de Quatre. Combat : Ganon (Four Swords Adventures) Timeline de Link adulte The Wind Waker Ganon n'apparaît pas directement mais il est mentionné dans le prologue et la marionnette de Ganondorf, Alter-Ganon, lui ressemble. right|320px|Une scène d'introduction du jeu, qui montre le héros du Temps repousser les forces de GanonPlusieurs temps avant les événements du jeu, Ganon terrorisa le peuple d'Hyrule. Le héros du Temps arriva fort heureusement, et il eut raison de Ganon, après un très long affrontement. Malheureusement, plusieurs années plus tard, Ganon refit son apparition, et le héros du Temps ne reparut jamais, malgré les prières des hyliens. Le roi d'Hyrule, afin de protéger son royaume, le laissa aux mains des dieux, qui provoquèrent une grande Inondation, qui dévasta tout, et coula le royaume sous les flots. Autre apparition BS The Legend of Zelda Voir aussi: Ganon (The Legend of Zelda). Le Ganon de The Legend of Zelda apparaît aussi dans BS The Legend of Zelda, remake de ce dernier jeu. Il fait office de boss final, mais il a une histoire plus développée: au cour du jeu, on apprend qu'il cherche à envahir Hyrule, grâce à son armée. En outre, il est cette fois-ci combattu dans une grotte. À noter que Ganon cherche à mettre la main sur l'épée Magique et l'anneau Rouge la dernière semaine; il y parvient si la mascotte n'est pas assez rapide. Ancient Stone Tablets Voir aussi: Ganon (A Link to the Past). Le Ganon d'A Link to the Past est de retour dans Ancients Stone Tablets; au cour du jeu, il est sur le point de revenir en vie, ce qui provoque un afflux massif de monstres en Hyrule. Le héros de la Lumière parvient jusqu'à la tour de Ganon, où il affronte et vient à bout de Ganon, qui vient juste de revivre. Face of Evil et Wand of Gamelon right|Ganon dans ces deux jeuxGanon est l'antagoniste principal de Link : The Faces of Evil et Zelda : The Wand of Gamelon. Il a une apparence plus humaine que dans tous les autres jeux où il apparaît, ce qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il s'agit en fait de Ganondorf qui se fait simplement appeler "Ganon". Dans Faces of Evil, il ordonne à ses larbins de soumettre les habitants de l'île de Koridai à la tyrannie. Link s'y rend afin de régler le problème, ainsi que Zelda. Cependant, Ganon capture la princesse, et la détiens prisonnière avec lui. Link parvient finalement à vaincre Ganon, en l'enfermant dans le livre de Koridai. Dans Wand of Gamelon, Ganon capture Gamelon, île régie par le Duc Onkled, cousin du roi Harkinian. Il s'arrange aussi pour que le duc passe de son côté; on ne connaît pas les modalités ayant poussé le Duc Onkled a accepter, mais il est possible qu'il ait eu trop peur d'une quelconque représailles de Ganon en cas de refus. Plus tard, Ganon capture le roi; Link ayant disparu, Zelda décide de partir sauver son père. Elle parvient jusqu'à l'antre de Ganon, après avoir vaincu tous ses larbins et commandants, et elle utilise la baguette de Gamelon pour attacher Ganon avec des chaînes, et l'emprisonner dans un livre. Zelda's Adventure Dans Zelda's Adventure, le rôle de Ganon est beaucoup moins développé que dans les opus CD-i précédents. Ganon kidnappe Link et conquiert Tolemac, et Zelda part donc à nouveau sauver l'île et Link. Au terme de sa quête, elle est amenée à l'affronter. Ganon a une apparence de diable, et il utilise un trident pour combattre, grâce auquel il génère des boules d'électricité qui partent en ligne droite. Il se téléporte entre chaque attaque. Une fois vaincu, il s'écroule au sol, et disparaît dans une tornade qui se décompose. Série des Super Smash Bros. left|150px|Ganon dans BrawlGanon apparaît dans les deux derniers Smash Bros. en date. Il s'agit du Final Smash de Ganondorf, qui se transforme en Ganon. Sous cette forme, il est beaucoup plus gros, et demeure invincible. Au moment où il se transforme, il pousse un cris qui étourdit les personnes à proximité (qu'ils soient sur terre ou en l'air): ceux-ci ne peuvent plus bouger. Ensuite, Ganon charge en ligne droite, ce qui fait de gros dégâts à tous les compétiteurs touchés. La puissance de charge de Ganon est plus élevée dans Brawl: elle a en effet été revue à la baisse dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U. Hyrule Warriors left|150pxGanon est un boss dans Hyrule Warriors; il s'agit de la forme véritable de Ganondorf, mais il n'est pas jouable. Il possède quatre attaques qui s'inspirent des attaques des boss précédents: il peut lancer une boule de feu avec sa main (comme le Roi Dodongo), mais aussi s'envoler puis cracher du feu (comme Pyrodactilus), lancer une boule bleue électrique grâce à son gantelet (inspirée de Gohma), ou ouvrir ses cornes et lancer des graines (comme Manhandla). Il a un point faible différent pour chaque attaque: lorsqu'il lance une boule de feu avec sa main, il est sensible aux bombes. lorsqu'il crache du feu en s'envolant, il fait apparaître un cristal bleu sur sa queue après l'attaque, à agripper au grappin pour le blesser. Lorsqu'il lance une boule bleue, son poignet est sensible aux flèches, et enfin, lorsqu'il lance des graines, ses cornes peuvent être cassées à l'aide du boomerang. En parallèle, si son combattant est trop près, il peut faire une attaque toupie. Pour la première partie du combat, son adversaire doit, pour ses 4 attaques inspirées de celles des boss précédents, utiliser l'objet adéquat au moment où Ganon révèle son point faible; cependant, il ne perd pas de PV. Une fois ceci fait, il change d'attaques: il peut désormais lancer de l'électricité rouge devant lui, charger le héros, effectuer des attaques toupie, ou encore faire tomber des éclairs au sol. Lorsqu'une lueur violette apparaît sur son front, le héros peut alors lui lancer une flèche pour l’immobiliser, puis le frapper, afin de vider sa barre de vie. En mode légende, le personnage contrôlé par le héros se voit remettre les flèches de Lumière au cour de la deuxième phase, tandis ce que dans les rares missions du mode aventure où Ganon est affronté, les flèches normales suffisent. Il meure une fois sa jauge de vie vide, comme tous les boss. Le vaincre en mode légende met fin au jeu, et déclenche la cinématique de fin. Galerie Artwork_Link_Ganon_alttp.png|Artwork de Link et Ganon en plein combat. Link contre Ganon LoZ.png|Link contre Ganon dans The Legend of Zelda (dessin extrait du "Nintendo Player Guide" de Link's Awakening). Artwork_Ganon_ALBW.jpg|Artwork de Ganon dans A Link Between Worlds. Catégorie:Spoiler Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Boss Final Catégorie:Souverains Catégorie:Sorciers